The Show Must Go On!
by Altaya
Summary: Es ist seltsam, aber ich lebe!"...und Lucian lebt weiter. Ich weiß, nicht gerade Filmtreu, aber was solls!


Wer immer dies auch lesen sollte... Ihr könnt mir gratulieren, das war mein erster Versuch an einer Fanfiction, die nix mit Harry Potter zu tun hat!

Ach, und Dairyu, natürlich musst ich das Lesen, ich mein so was gutes, und dann liests niemand, weil niemand auf die Idee kommt zu Underworld ne FF zu schreiben! Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass ich normalerweise keine Reviews schreibe, was auch daran liegt, dass ich meistens die englischen FFs lese.

* * *

Schmerzen, so schlimme Schmerzen. Das war alles, was er momentan wahrnahm. Die Schmerzen lähmten seine Sinne, und so wusste er nichts von dem Kampf, der wenige Meter entfernt tobte. All seine Sinne waren betäubt durch den Schmerz, der mit jedem Atemzug schlimmer wurde. Lucian lag im Sterben. Die Silbernitratkugeln, hatten sich tief in ihn gebohrt, und vergifteten langsam all seine Orgarne. Zumindest schien es so. Er stand bereits kurz an der Schwelle zum Tod. Er hatte schon längst mit seinem Tod gerechnet. Zumindest war sein Wille erfüllt. 

Ein Hybrid, eine Vermischung der Rassen war erschaffen worden. Michael war dieses Wunder. Noch vor wenigen Tagen war er ein ganz normaler Mensch gewesen, und nun, Zwei, drei Tage später war er zu dem stärksten Wesen überhaupt geworden. Lucian war stolz, dieses Wesen erschaffen zu haben, doch wünschte er sich immer noch, das alles wäre niemals passiert, dass Sonja und sein Kind, dass vielleicht genau dieses Wesen geworden wäre, am Leben wären, und auch dieser Krieg nicht begonnen worden wäre. Wenn Viktor nicht so engstirnig gewesen wäre, und nicht um alles in der Welt versucht hätte, die Blutlinie der Vampire rein zu halten.

Was sollte das alles nur, ja, sie waren unterschiedlich, geborene Feinde, wie es schien, doch trotz allem, waren sie verwandt. Sie hatten den gleichen Vorfahren, Alexander Corvinus, den ersten Unsterblichen überhaupt. Wieso also, musste das alles geschehen? Wieso wurden wir Lycaner versklavt, wieso war eine Verbindung zwischen unseren Spezies so geächtet, verurteilt, und wieso verdammt noch mal musste Sonja sterben?!

Lucian wusste keine Antwort auf diese Fragen. Nicht wirklich. Er verstand es einfach nicht, wollte es nicht verstehen. Er hatte sie geliebt, und wäre gerne für sie gestorben. Konnten die Vampire, besonders Viktor das denn nicht verstehen? Wieso sehen sie uns als Plage, als hirnlose Köter?! Diese und mehr Fragen schwirrten durch Lucians Kopf, als seine Kräfte weiter schwanden. Hoffentlich wird ein anderer, vielleicht sogar Michael sein Volk in die Freiheit führen, und wer weiß, vielleicht werden sie irgendwann nicht mehr von den Vampiren gejagd werden... vielleicht, irgendwann.

Lucian dachte er wäre bereits tot, als plötzlich neue Kräfe in seine Glieder zurückkehrten. Die Schwere in seinem Kopf schien ebenfalls zu verschwinden, langsam, oh so unendlich langsam, doch es geschah. Er glaubte eine Stimme im Hintergrund zu hören, ein leises Flüstern, dass ihm Mut zusprach, ihm versuchte seinen Lebenswillen zurückzugeben.

Er hörte diese Worte, und versuchte ihnen Glauben zu schenken, und als er endlich den Entschluss fasste, er wolle weiterleben, weiterkämpfen, da spürte er einen weiteren Stoß dieser unheimlichen Kraft, die ihn stärkte, ihn am Leben hielt. Nach und nach klärten sich auch seine Sinne wieder, und als er endlich wieder anfing seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen, zuerst nur mit Geruchs- und Gehörsinn, dann allmählich auch mit seinen Augen, erkannte er den Kampf, der mitlerweile in vollem Gange war.

Ein Kampf zwischen zwei der mächtigsten Wesen überhaupt. Michael dem Hybriden, und Viktor, einem der Ältesten der Vampire. Lucians Kräfte kehrten nun immer rascher zu ihm zurück. Bereits jetzt konnte er wieder seine Arme und Beine fühlen, und nach und nach ließ auch der Schmerz des Sibernitrats in seinem Körper nach.

Es war ein Wunder. Wie konnte es sein, dass er noch lebte, wie konnte es sein, dass er statt immer schwächer zu werden, nun wieder an Kraft gewann. Nun versuchte er vorsichtig aufzustehen. Er stützte sich an der Wand ab, und schaffte es schließlich in eine stehende Position. Seine Knie fühlten sich noch immer viel zu schwach an, dass er Angst hatte, er würde jeden Moment wieder zusammenbrechen.

Doch je kräftiger er wurde, desto schärfer wurde auch sein Verstand. Allmählich dämmerte es ihm, was geschehen sein musste. Er konnte sich Bruchstückhaft an das erinnern, was seit Kraven's Verrat an ihm geschehen war. Er hatte in seinem bewusstlosen Zustand etwas wahrgenommen, etwas gehört, dass wie Raze's Stimme geklungen hatte. Konnte es sein, dass er ihn gefunden hatte, fragte Lucian sich.

Dann wusste er wieder, wie er erwacht war, geplagt von den unermesslichen Schmerzen einer Silbervergiftung. Er hatte sich langsam aufgerichtet, und sich an der Wand abstützend zu einem Loch in der Wand zum Labor geschleppt. Dort hatte er gesehen, wie diese Vampirin, diese Todeshändlerin Michael von seinen Fesseln befreite, und sie dicht aneinander standen, aller Gefahren zum Trotz sich gegenseitig helfen wollten.

Lucian hatte sich selbst und Sonja in den beiden gesehen, und so wusste er, dass er dieser Vampirin, er glaubte ihr Name war Selene, trauen konnte. Sie würde auf Michael aufpassen. Sie verließen den Raum, das Labor, und Lucian wollte ihnen durch einige Parallelgänge folgen. Und unterwegs, hinter einem Durchgang, knapp neben der Stelle, wo er gerade noch gelegen hatte, fand er eine Tasche mit Blutproben.

Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass Raze ihn gefunden hatte, nachdem er mit Amelia's Blut zurückgekehrt war? Wenn es so war, dann könnte er tatsächlich noch zu einem Hybriden werden. Und selbst wenn ihn dieses Blut töten würde, es wäre egal, weil er so oder so sterben wird. Also was machte dieser Versuch schon.

Er hatte also eine der Proben genommen und sich das Blut injeziert. Für einen Moment war der Schmerz so schlimm, dass sich Lucian alle Mühe geben musste, nicht laut aufzuschreien. Das hätte seinen entgültigen Tod bedeuet. Langsam ließ der Schmerz nach, doch keine Veränderung trat auf. Hatte er sich geirrt? Würde nichts passieren? War es nichts außer der Hoffnung eines alten Lycaners? Wie auch immer, wenn er schon hier verreckte, dann würde er zumindest Michael und seine Vampirfreundin bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug beschützen.

So machte er sich wieder auf, geführt von seiner empfindlichen Nase, die heute sowieso schon viel zu viel Blut gerochen hatte, und seinen guten Ohren, den beiden zu folgen. Nach ach so langer Zeit fand er sie. Kraven dieser verdammte Verräter war ebenfalls hier. Er war nichts weiter als ein machtsüchtiger verräterischer Mistkerl, um es milde auszudrücken. Er würde jetzt noch seine Rache für seinen Tod bekommen!

Lucian sah, wie der Vampir seine Waffe auf des Paar richtete, um diese verdammten Silbernitratkugeln in Michaels Körper zu pumpen. Das konnte er nicht zulassen. Entschlossen kroch er die letzten paar Meter und hielt Kraven's Bein mit einer seiner wieder recht kräftigen Händen fest. Der Verräter drehte sich sofort zu ihm um. Lucian sah seine Chance, und stach mit der Klinge, die in seinem Ärmel versteckt war, zu. Der Vampir schrie vor Schmerzen auf, als sie sein Fleisch durchbohrte, abbrach und in Kraven's Bein stecken blieb. Er warf Lucian in hohen Bogen an eine Wand, wo dieser erschöpft liegen blieb.

Er sah, wie Michaels Adern blau wurden, ein eindeutiges Zeichen einer tödlichen Silbervergiftung. Vermutlich sah er selbst auch nicht besser aus. Doch er schaffte es, der Vampirin zu sagen, was sie tun musste. Er hoffte, dass zumindest Michael sich verändern würde, und das hier überleben würde, dann wäre sein größter Wunsch erfüllt. Das Ziel erreicht, dass er sich vor ach so vielen Jahren gesetzt hatte.

Die Vampirin biss zu, und Lucian schaffte es erneut, Kraven abzulenken. Allerdings bekam der Lycaner dafür noch weitere Kugeln ab. Doch das war es ihm wert. Alles war es ihm wert, einen Hybriden zu erschaffen, einen Mischling beider Spezies. Nun endlich war er bereit, diese Welt zu verlassen, zumindest war er bereit gewesen.

Anscheinend hatte Amelias Blut doch gewirkt, sonst wäre Lucian längst tot, und garantiert nicht auf dem Weg der Besserung. Langsam stolperte er in Richtung des Kampflärms. Schon kurz darauf hatte er das neu entstandene Loch in der Wand erreicht, und beobachtete fasziniert das Geschehen unter ihm.

Es schien als wären sich die Gegner ebenbürdig. Wo Michael an körperlichen Fähigkeiten Viktor überlegen war, gleichte dieser es mit seiner Kampferfahrung aus. Lucian konnte nicht abschätzen, wer gewinnen würde. Er hoffte einfach, dass es Michael sein würde. So ungern er es auch zugab, er mochte den Kleinen allmählich, und würde ihn ungern verlieren. Schon gar nicht an dieses Monster, das Viktor war.

Doch dummerweise gewann dieser die Oberhand. Er schaffte es Michael zu verletzen, ihn schwer zu schlagen. Aber plötzlich tauchte die Todeshändlerin hinter ihm auf, mit seinem eigenen Schwert, sprang über ihn hinweg, und schien ihn mit der scharfen Klinge zu erwischen. Doch wie scharf diese Klinge wirklich war, sollte er erst Augenblicke später erfahren.

Lucian sah, wie sein Erzfeind, Klingen aus seinen Ärmel zog, und wartete darauf, dass er einen erneuten Angriff starten würde. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Plötzlich zeigte sich ein Schnitt in Viktors Kopf, der immer größer wurde. Langsam quoll Blut aus der Wunde, und dann löste sich ein Teil von seinem Kopf vom Rest seines Körpers und glitt hinab ins Wasser. Kurz darauf folgte der Rest des Körpers mit einem lauten Platschen.

Oh wie gern Lucian Viktors Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hätte, als dieser begriff, dass er erledigt war. Aber was sollte es, er war tot, das war das Wichtigste. Es war unglaublich, zwei der Ältesten waren in einer einzigen Nacht getötet worden, und er, Lucian, ein einfacher Lycaner war noch immer am Leben. Zumindest sah es danach aus, auch wenn er vielleicht nicht unbedingt noch immer ein Lycaner war. Doch zu was er geworden war, oder was Michael nun war, und ob es dasselbe war, würde Lucian schon noch herausfinden.

Jetzt jedoch hieß es erstmal Rückzug. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, weiterhin hier rumzustehen. Sie mussten weg, bevor mehr Todeshändler den Weg hierher fanden. Einige seiner Leute hatten ihn bereits entdeckt, und warfen ihm fragende Blicke zu. Was sollten sie nun tun? Er hatte mitlerweile genug Kräfte gesammelt, dass er von seinem Standort in die Wasserlacke darunter spang.

Dadurch aufgeschreckt drehten sich die Vampirin und Michael um. Letzterer hatte sich inzwischen zurückverwandelt. Beide schienen überrascht, beinahe entsetzt zu sein. Er konnte es ihnen nicht verüblen. Gerade eben war auch er noch erstaunt über den Erfolg gewesen. Nun aber gab es Wichtigeres zu tun, als Erklärungen abzugeben, warum genau er noch am Leben war.

„Michael, wir müssen auf der Stelle verschwinden! Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis neue Todeshändler kommen!" Mit jedem Wort, mit jedem Schritt, den Lucian tat, fühlte er sich stärker. Wie eine Autobatterie, die mit Gebrauch gleichzeitig auch aufgeladen wird.

Er konnte sehen, wie Michael eine neue Frage stellen wollte, doch die Vampirin kam ihm zuvor: „Wieso sollten wir dir trauen? Du hast doch Michael erst in diesen Krieg gezogen." Natürlich, immer musste jemand auftauchen, der ihm seine Fehler, seine vielleicht auch falschen Entscheidungen, mitten zurück ins Gesicht warf. Lucian atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er antwortete.

„Wohl wahr, aber wem könnt ihr denn sonst noch vertrauen? Deinen Vampirbrüdern? Die würden euch auf der Stelle töten, wenn sie euch zu Gesicht bekommen. Wir auf der anderen Seite, wollen eure Hilfe, nicht euren Tod."

Die ehemalige Todeshändlerin schien etwas verunsichert, versuchte sich aber nichts anmerkern zu lassen. Dumm für sie, dass Lucian über die Jahrhunderte gelernt hatte, durch die Masken zu sehen. Sie hatte Angst. Schlicht und einfach. Wovor wusste er nicht. Nicht, dass es ihn interessieren sollte, aber das tat es nun mal. Seit so vielen Jahren spürte er erstmals wieder, dass er einem Vampir vertrauen konnte, und da war das Letzte, dass er wollte, dass sie Angst vor ihm hatte.

In der Zwischenzeit waren einige der anderen hervorgekommen. Sie beobachteten sie mit Respekt, obwohl im Fall der Vampirin auch Angst und Hass eine große Rolle spielten. Jeder von ihnen hatte sie in Aktion gesehen. Sie wussten wie gefährlich sie war, und auch, wie viele der ihren sie bereits getötet hatte. Wie gerne sie sie in Stücke reißen würden, als Rache für ihre Brüder und Schwestern.

„Was für eine Versicherung habe ich, dass ihr mich nicht auf der Stelle tötet, sobald ich weit genug von Michael weg bin?" Ah, sie war klüger, als manch anderer. Eindeutig ein wichtiger Verbündeter, oder ein schlimmer Feind. Lucian trat noch ein paar Schritte vor, stoppte jedoch, als er Michaels Muskeln spannen sah. Also fühlte sich der Kleine wirklich für sie verantwortlich. Ein gutes Zeichen.

„Ich kann euch leider nicht mehr als mein Wort geben. Es ist eure Entscheidung, ob ihr versucht euch allein durchzuschlagen, oder ob ihr mit uns kommt, und den Schutz eines Rudels erhaltet." Lucian wusste, dass er nicht zu viele Versprechen machen durfte. Die meisten der alten Lycaner, seine engsten Freunde wie Raze waren heute gestorben und die Jungen folgten ihm zwar genauso treu, waren jedoch nur einen Bruchteil so stark, und würden nicht verstehen, warum er einem Vampir Unterschlupf gewährte, obwohl diese Wesen ihre Feinde waren.

Lucian musste lange auf eine Antwort warten, doch als sie kam, hätte er nicht erleichterter sein können. Nach einem kurzen Blickkontakt sprach Michael: „In Ordnung. Aber Selene darf ihre Waffen behalten." Es passte ihm zwar nicht, dass er der Vampirin ihre Waffen lassen musste, gab aber nach, um Michael nicht zu verlieren. „Okay! Allerdings muss ich darum bitten, dass sie gesichert bleiben. Ich kann es nach dieser Nacht nicht verantworten, dass durch ein Missverständnis auch der Rest des hiesigen Rudelteils getötet wird."

Damit liefen alle in ein und dieselbe Richtung, obwohl die meisten vermutlich nicht einmal wussten, wohin das war. Kaum jemand von ihnen kannte das alte Schloss. Den alten Unterschlupf Lucians. Was Viktor und die anderen Ältersten nämlich nie erfahren hatten war, dass unter den heutigen Ruinen sein eigentliches Versteck lag. Zum Glück hatte er das nicht einmal Kraven verraten.

Als sie schon fast den richtigen Ausgang aus dem Kanal erreicht hatten, hörten sie hinter ihnen die Todeshändler. Lucian an der Spitze legte noch einmal an Tempo zu, und erinnerte sie daran, bloß leise zu sein. Vermutlich wären sie trotzdem nicht heraus gekommen, wären ihre Verfolger nicht durch den Anblick ihres toten Anführers abgelenkt worden.


End file.
